-Números primos gemelos-
by Anny Akari
Summary: Sí, ellos eran como esos números, obligados a permanecer juntos, pero sentenciados a nunca estar lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a tocarse.


**N.A:** _Nunca había intervenido en este fandom y eso es malo. Lo haré esta vez con mi OTP, esto puede ser un prólogo de una historia o puede ser un one-shot, depende de su aceptación. (?) Espero que os guste *corason corason*_

 **Pairing:** _LenxRin_

 **Advertencias:** _School AU, cosas de matemáticas._

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Vocaloid_** _y sus personajes le pertenecen a_ _ **Crypton Future Media.**_

* * *

 **Numbers**

* * *

Los ojos zafiro trataban de concentrarse en el libro que tenía delante; intentando captar todas esas ecuaciones que no parecían más que un lenguaje lejano e incomprensible. La tarea —ya de por sí compleja— era realmente engorrosa si se tenía que contar con la intermitente música de fondo; que si bien era una melodía agradable y bien afinada, no favorecía la concentración para el estudio. Se oyó un suspiro, dos, tres… El rubio posó sus dedos sobre el arco de la nariz, masajeándolo en un intento de que todo el estrés que tenía encima se disipase al menos un poco, pero el mundo no parecía estar a su favor. La música entraba por sus oídos convirtiéndole en un ser incapaz de memorizar el más simple de los problemas.

—Rin —habló finalmente—, me alegra que estés practicando con tanto entusiasmo, pero, ¿no podrías dejarlo para otro momento? Estoy tratando de estudiar matemáticas.

La música se detuvo en ese instante y fue sustituida por el sonido de algo siendo dejado sobre el suelo, seguido después de pasos amenazantes acercándose al escritorio, y, por descontado, al rubio que trataba de estudiar.

—¡Pero, Len —la voz aguda hizo acto de presencia y el chico se preguntó si habría sido mejor irse y dejarla allí tocando en lugar de molestarse en hacer una petición que no sería escuchada—, fuiste tú quién dijo que podía venir a ensayar aquí si Miku no me dejaba hacerlo en la habitación!

—Eso lo sé —sus dedos volvieron a posarse inevitablemente sobre el puente de su nariz, masajeándolo, quizás aquel gesto se volvería algo común en él a este ritmo—. Pero es lógico que si tengo un examen mañana prefiera un poco de tranquilidad a una banda sonora por detrás. Alteras mi concentración.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el libro que pretendía estudiar había sido sustraído sin cuidado de su escritorio; la culpable, por supuesto, la rubia que ahora corría con él en las manos. En definitiva, haberse ido y dejarla allí tocando habría sido la opción más lógica; y por mucho.

—Oh, así que altero tu concentración —cuestionó la de ojos zafiro con una sonrisa burlona instalada en su rostro—. Supongo que se ha de necesitar mucha para entender la zeta de Riemann.

—Rin, ya basta.

—¡Vamos, Len! Es un examen fácil, solo son números primos, ¡ni siquiera tenemos que estudiar la ecuación funcional, sólo valores exactos y ceros triviales! No necesitas comerte el libro.

—Ese es tu punto de vista, ahora devuélveme el libro —insistió Len ante la imposibilidad de cogerlo por sí mismo, ya que la rubia no paraba de moverse evitando que lo recuperase.

—Dios, eran tan aburrido, Len.

Para satisfacción del más alto, Rin se decidió por detener su juego de persecución y le lanzó el libro —directo a la cara, aunque tuvo suficiente reflejos como para atraparlo antes de que le partiese la nariz—, lo que le permitió al rubio volver a dejarlo en el escritorio, mientras buscaba la página en la que estaba antes de que esa pequeña diablesa hubiese planeado la destrucción de su ambiente de concentración.

—De verdad, nunca te había visto tan _obsesionado_ con algo como con los números primos. Después de la música claro —Comentó Rin, más por romper el silencio que se había creado con la devolución del libro por su parte que por otra cosa.

—Me parecen interesantes —Concluyó Len, esperando que con aquello la chica se diera por satisfecha y le dejase a lo suyo, algo poco probable, según sus cálculos.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! No necesito tus comentarios evidentes, capitán obvio —El tono de voz de la chica iba en aumento y al rubio le quedó claro que ese no era el día para estudiar—. Pero no sé que les ven, digo, los números pares son mucho más interesantes. El dos, por ejemplo, es mi número favorito; creía que también era el tuyo.

—El número dos es un número primo.

—Bueno, da igual, ¿has pillado lo que decía, verdad? Después del dos los números primos son todos impares, y, bueno, desde mi punto de vista no puedes comparar, yo que sé, un dieciocho con un diecinueve.

Len no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa se le escapara, causando una confusión en la más baja que se hizo evidente por la expresión que tomo, con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados en espera de una respuesta por parte del rubio para saber qué era tan gracioso en lo que estaba diciendo. Aunque el de orbes zafiro no estaba demasiado por el labor de contarle lo que pasaba, sería echar a perder su oportunidad de repasar la materia sin la que otra se diese cuenta; ya que la chica se había puesto a hablar justamente de lo que entraba en el examen ahora tenía ocasión de debatir conocimientos y de paso, asegurarse de que ya se sabía con bastante certeza el temario.

—Bueno, tú misma lo has dicho, desde tu punto de vista. No a todo el mundo le parecen más interesantes los números pares _no primos._ —Se aseguró de recalcar lo anterior, solo para pinchar un poco a Rin por su anterior desliz con el dos.

—Ah, ¿y qué pueden tener de interesantes tus queridos números primos?

—Te pondré un ejemplo con los números que tú misma dijiste antes, ¿te parece? —Cuestionó, aunque no esperaba ninguna respuesta en realidad—. El diecinueve es un número primo _especial_ , por decirlo de alguna manera; pues entre él y otro primo, en este caso, el diecisiete, siempre va a haber un número par que los separe. Así, el diecisiete y el diecinueve permanecen siempre próximos pero jamás llegaran a tocarse. También le pasa al once y al trece o al cuarenta y uno y al cuarenta y tres. Esos números primos se llaman _números primos gemelos._ ¿No te parece interesante?

Rin se quedó callada unos minutos valorando correctamente las palabras de Len. Aquello parecía la historia de dos enamorados destinados a permanecer separados para siempre aún cuando el destino cruel les obligaba a permanecer próximos; le parecía impresionante que algo como eso se pudiese extrapolar a un campo tan aburrido —desde su opinión— como lo eran las matemáticas. Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que ella no tenía ninguna historia tan buena como aquella para demostrarle que los números pares eran mejores. Abrió la boca hasta tres veces tratando de encontrar algo en su cabeza que sirviese para ridiculizar la historia del rubio y sus números primos, pero las ideas y las palabras se le morían antes de llegar a emitir algún sonido. Y en vista de que si seguía así solo iba a conseguir dejarse en evidencia a sí mismo, optó por hacerlo al menos fuero del campo de visión de Len.

—Vale, lo capto, muy bonita tu historia —Admitió muy a pesar, aunque no evitó que una pizca de sarcasmo retocase su comentario—, ahora te dejo a solas con tus números, llamaré a Kaito o algo, no quiero estar aquí y que necesites _relajarte_ con ellos, no sé si me entiendes.

Rin se apuró a recoger su guitarra —que había dejado encima de la cama del rubio cuando esté le pidió que dejase de tocar— para poder salir lo antes posible y así evitar cualquier charla que Len pretendiese darle; ya se estaba cansando. El rubio, por su parte, solo se sentó en la mesa del escritorio derrotado, no le apetecía nada abrir el maldito libro de matemáticas en ese momento. Aunque eso no significaba que su cabeza estuviese libre de números en ese momento; todo lo contrario, su cabeza estaba llena de esos malditos números primos gemelos, y por una razón que poco tenía en común con las matemáticas.

No podía evitar pensar que Rin y él eran como esos números, obligados a permanecer juntos por siempre, pero sentenciados también a no estar jamás lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse. _Sí, los números primos gemelos eran una cruel metáfora de su realidad._


End file.
